


Power Play

by Braindead1595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Your first night with the Hyperion CEO.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/157205455023/power-play

"Come on, princess. No need to be shy," Handsome Jack's voice was soft, his breath tickling your sensitive skin. He was holding your wrists tight above your head, pinning you to the mattress with his own weight.   
"J-Jack..." You couldn't get much more out than a weak stutter before he dipped his head down to suck yet another mark into your skin.   
This little power play was going on for a while now and you were sure that you couldn't handle it any longer. He shifted his weight and a whimper escaped your lips when he used his free hand to cup your breast. 

"There you go." The president smirked. In the subtle light reflected from Elpis you could see that he was looking at you, watching your face contort with every stroke and squeeze of your nipple. Half unwittingly you bucked your bare hips up into his still jeans clad groin, needy for any kind of friction. 

"Ooh, hey there, pumpkin. You want my dick so badly?" Jack asked with a chuckle and you could see that it was, in fact, not a rethorical question and that he wanted an answer.   
"Yes, Jack. I want to feel you inside me. I need you to fuck me," you said lasciviously and were rewarded with a shaky breath from the man on top of you. Of course he would be into dirty talk, you thought and rolled your eyes.  
"Good girl," the CEO replied with a dirty grin and pushed himself off of you. 

You propped yourself up on your elbows to watch as he took off his shirt first and then moved to unbuckle his belt. Even in the wide, dimly lit bedroom you could see the outlines of his toned muscles.   
It seemed as if he pulled down the zipper of his pants as slowly as possible. You let out an impatient groan and let your head fall back onto the bed. What a tease. Jack chuckled again and suddenly naked he crawled on top of you, pushing your thighs apart. Letting out a surprised moan you reached up to wrap your arms around the man's back. Greedy fingers feeling calloused and scarred skin with tense muscles underneath. He watched you curiously, eyes uncertain and searching for something in your face. You smiled reassuringly and gently tugged at the back of his head.

Jack's lips met yours as he started to tease you, rubbing his already wet tip against you. You moaned into the kiss and he took it as an invitation. Jack pushed his tongue into your mouth and you had to still your breathing to let him explore. The man was greedy and unapologetic. Then he slowly entered you, making you moan in the process. He pulled his head back and watched your expression as he pushed in completely.   
"How does it feel?" Handsome Jack asked hoarsely, a defiant undertone in his voice.   
"Good," you choked out in between the panting. He grinned and began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of you. By now you were a mess, writhing underneath the masked man. 

He pounded relentlessly into you, grabbing your knee pits and spreading your legs even wider. You were completely vulnerable. Jack was the big bad wolf and you were the helpless little lamb. And he loved it. You could see through half lidded eyes how much he was enjoying himself. The great hero even kept his mouth shut, except for a few grunts here and there that mixed with your loud moans and echoed through the big, empty room. 

"I want to take you from behind," he panted and you simply gave a nod before getting up and turning around. You were on all fours when he entered you again.   
"Move," Jack ordered and smacked your ass in a more or less playful manner. You began to move back and forth, though it didn't last long cause Jack grabbed your hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and began to thrust into you again. 

The CEO grunted and grabbed your neck, pushing your face down into the mattress. You wanted to say something and try to object but it felt oh so good to be dominated by Handsome Jack that you couldn't do more but to let out a meek groan. It takes a few hard thrusts and Jack cums inside you with a moan and a shiver. 

After cleaning yourselves you lie down beside the president, pulling the blanket over your tired body. He turned to face you and pulled you into his arms. You never thought that Jack was the type for after sex cuddles but you welcomed it.


End file.
